


Winter Walks

by Prince_Edward_The_13th



Category: Sadenti
Genre: All OC's - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Sadenti IRL, Winter, fountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Edward_The_13th/pseuds/Prince_Edward_The_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a walk in the park for these two adorable butts. Set in the future from the other works, so just imagine them both a little older. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Walks

“I told you to bring a jacket.” Chris chided playfully, pulling Ex closer to himself as he smiled at his boyfriend.  
“You also said that we were going for _just _a walk.” Ex reminded him, shivering as Chris wrapped his arms around him. “It’s been so long since we went ice-skating.” They couple walked in silence for a few moments as Ex warmed up in warmth of his boyfriend. Frozen leaves crunched under their boots, and they trod carefully on the footpath, taking care to avoid the ice coated areas. The full moon illuminated their way through the park as they made their way home, and Chris was glad that there was no wind tonight; Ex really would have frozen then.__  
“So to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ex asked Chris as they dawdled through the park.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You hate ice-skating.” Ex was right.  
“But you love it.” Chris reminded him. “And I love you.” He kissed the top of Ex’s hair.  
“I love you too.” Ex replied, stopping and turning to look into Chris’ eyes. Slowly, he stood on his toes and kissed Chris on the lips.  
Chris, for once, was the one to pull back, smiling. “What if someone see’s us?” He teased, and Ex punched him on the arm.  
“Jerk.” Ex said, but he smiled. It had been years since he had used that phrase to stop Chris from kissing him in public. For five years now, he had been completely fine with every public display of affection that Chris had tested him with. Despite it taking two years, Chris had stuck with him, the big blonde man helping Ex to come to terms with his sexuality.  
Chris wrapped Ex in his arms once again, trying to stop his boyfriend from getting any colder. “But I’m your jerk.”  
“Come on.” Ex said, chuckling at how dorky Chris could be. “Let’s go home.”  
As they went, Ex began to hum, more to himself than for Chris. It was a slow, but happy tune, and it played on the edge of Christopher’s memory; he was sure that he’d heard it before. So sweet and tender, but every-time that he tried to remember the name, it was gone. Not that he had time to focus on the tune.  
They came to the centre of the park; a fountain that, in the warmer months, jetted water over a statue that stood on a central dais. It was supposed to be whoever it was that had discovered the town, but his face was obscured by the ice that had formed all over it. There were a few lamps around, but it was bright enough under the full moon to see the frozen surface of the pond. Tiny icicles had formed on the bare tree branches that bordered the pathway, and the light from the lamps was refracted around the wintery scape in a beautiful pattern of light blues and white.  
“I like fountains.” Chris began, interrupting Ex’s humming as he slowed to a halt in front of the frozen fountain. “They’re so peaceful.” He wondered if Ex would make the same connection that he had.  
“So do I.” Ex agreed, leaning his head back into Christopher’s chest. They stood there, looking absently at the frosted statue for a minute before Ex continued. “There’s one in particular that I’ll never forget.” He tilted his head, looking up at Chris, smiling softly.  
“Hmm? Which one?” Chris asked him innocently.  
“That big one at Linsong Square. With that amazing chip shop next to it.” He paused, biting his lip for a moment. “Do you remember it?”  
“Of course I do.” Chris rumbled. “It’s where we first met. How could I forget?”  
“What a beautiful day it was.” Ex sighed, looking back at the fountain. This late at night, there was no-one else walking around the park. “There I was, eating my chips alone. Looking around the square casually.”  
“Staring at me.”  
“When this big lug waltzes up to me, all confidence and muscle.”  
“What a cool guy.” Chris smirked.  
“Then, will all the swag he can muster, he says;”  
“You don’t need to be so shy, tiger. A cutie like you only needs to ask.” They said together. Chris chuckled, hugging Ex tighter.  
“What a dork.” Ex said, lightly.  
“It worked though. Look at us now.” Chris paused.  
“Hmm, yes. Now you’re a dork with a hot boyfriend.” Ex teased.  
“And I couldn’t be happier.”  
They continued to gaze at the statue for a while longer.  
“Hey Ex?”  
“Hmm?” Ex mumbled, getting quite comfortable wrapped in the big man’s arms.  
Chris paused, chickening out. “Never mind.”  
“What is it?” Ex lifted his head, turning around in Chris’ arms. He could tell when Chris wanted to say something by now.  
“Nothing.”  
“Chris, just tell me.” Chris unwrapped Ex from his arms, and the smaller man shivered in the winter chill. The blonde took hold of one of Ex’s gloved hands, and he stared into Ex’s amethyst eyes.  
“Ex, there is no way to ‘just tell you’ how much I love you. I love you too much for me to just say it. Saying it doesn’t show you how I really fell. That’s why I want to know,” Chris paused, putting one knee down on the icy footpath, pulling an object out of his jacket. It wasn’t much of a speech, he knew, but then, Chris had never been one to beat around the bush. “Ex Draeken, will you marry me?” He opened the box, and showed it to Ex; inside was a silver ring, with gems embedded into the band. Light blue studs alternated with bold amethyst, and in the centre of what Ex could see of the ring, was a magnificent diamond slightly raised from the rest.  
Ex’s eyes drifted between Chris’ face and the ring he was offering, gaping at the kneeling blonde. Chris just waited, staring hopefully at his boyfriend. He hoped that it wasn’t too sudden; he knew that Ex really hated surprises, and the last thing Chris needed was for Ex to freeze up. But Chris was ready for this.  
“Chris” Ex sounded dazed, and Chris held his breath. “..I…Yes! Of course I will! Yes!” Ex closed the box, and, pulling Chris up off of his knees, kissed him. Quickly, Chris slipped the ring back into his pocket, and ran his hands through Ex’s hair, giving him a kiss to remember.  
Eventually, Ex pulled back, and Chris reluctantly let him. “Do you like the ring?” Chris asked him, trying to stop silence from settling.  
“It’s beautiful.” Ex told him, his eyes shining. “I love it! Put it on.”  
Chris grabbed the box back out of his pocket, and he popped it open. Ex took off his glove and held his fingers out, no longer bothered by the chill. As Chris slipped the ring onto Ex’s slender finger, the red and black haired man inhaled. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered again.  
“Not as beautiful as you.” Chris told him, rubbing his hand across Ex’s cheek, looking into his fiancés eyes. “I love you.” He said, seriously.  
Ex smiled up at him. “It’d be awkward if you didn’t.” He said cheekily. Chris laughed, but mentally, he knew that it was Ex’s way of saying to stop being so serious.  
“Now, let’s get home so we can celebrate!” Chris told him, scooping the smaller man up into a bridal hold. He marched on down the pathway towards there house. Chris had been lucky enough to buy them a home right next to the park, so they weren’t too far away.  
Ex snuggled into Christopher’s chest. “But shouldn’t we tell everyone?” He didn’t sound like he really wanted to though.  
“They can wait.” Chris replied distantly, taking care not slip on the ice.  
“Chris, you should tell Emily. She deserves to know.” Ex assumed a stern voice.  
“Look at you; we get engaged, and already you’re nagging me.” Chris deflected.  
“Don’t you dare think I’m the woman in this.” Ex pouted.  
“Are you kidding?” Chris teased. “I’d look stupid in a dress.”  
“And I wouldn’t?”  
“With your legs? You’d be smoking hot.”  
Ex pressed his head against Chris’s jacket, smiling. “Don’t tell me that cross-dressing is a hidden kink of yours…”  
Chris chuckled, and Ex felt the rich sound vibrate through the big man’s chest. “And if it was?”  
“As long as you wear the maid outfit, it wouldn’t bother me…Wait, I take that back: Never wear a maid costume!”  
Chris laughed loudly as he turned out of the park. “You’re just jealous of how sexy I’d be.”  
Ex hesitated, before replying. “The mental image…ugh…That’s going to haunt me forever…”  
“Aww…Want me to kiss it better.” Chris mocked, but he did bend his neck down and press his lips to Ex’s forehead.  
“Mmm. That’s nice.” Ex closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.  
Chris smiled to himself, still carrying his fiancé́. He started humming the same tune that Ex had earlier: He could remember the entire tune, but for the life of him, he had no idea where it came from.  
“Think violins and a piano.” Ex mumbled, reading his thoughts. And with that, Chris knew what it was.  
“Theme of Light.” Chris said, a little in awe. It had been years since he’d heard the sweet music.  
“The very same.” Ex confirmed.  
Chris grunted as he began the steps up to their front door. It wasn’t that Ex was heavy; more that he was trying to hold Ex with one arm as he fished out his keys with the other. With extreme luck, he managed to get the key in the hole on the first attempt. Opening the door, the big blonde man paused, looking down at the man in his arms.  
Ex, realising that they had stopped, looked up to see Chris smiling at him. “What?” He asked guardedly.  
Chris leaned down and kissed Ex’s forehead. “Honey, we’re home.” With that, Chris carried Ex over the threshold.  
Ex sighed. He enjoyed it when Chris carried him like this. “Alright, just put me down on the couch, would you?  
Chris bit his lip. “Or…I could take you upstairs…”  
Ex laughed softly. _Of course _... “I guess I could be persuaded…” He rested his head against Chris’ chest again. When Chris began to move towards the stairs, Ex looked up at him. “You don’t need to carry me up all those stairs, you know.”__  
“Want to.” Chris rumbled.  
“You’ll hurt yourself.” Ex cautioned, although he made no struggle as Chris began to climb the stairs.  
“Don’t want to let you go.” Chris growled softly, and Ex laughed quietly.  
“You big softy.” The younger man teased, looking up into Christopher’s blue eyes.  
“Not when it counts.” Chris smirked, waggling his eyebrows.  
“Is that a threat?”  
“That’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> O.k, I have no experience with proposing/engagements etc, so I hope its not too bad. But this is what I thought might happen eventually for these two. They are my favourite couple in the world, so it had to happen eventually, right?  
> Feedback is welcome  
> Ex is owned by kovudraeken18, but he lets me borrow him a lot


End file.
